


The Genius Daughter

by Grindol



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grindol/pseuds/Grindol
Summary: What if Walter had a child he never knew about?





	1. Chapter 1

Walter had just arrived at work with Paige and Ralph when Toby approached him.  
“Hey Walter do you know a woman named Kate Finch?” Toby asked “She has been calling since 7 o'clock and keeps asking for you, I tried to ask why and she said it’s an emergency and hung up.”  
Right at that moment the phone rang and Happy shouted, “It’s her again!”  
“I’ll talk to her, see what the emergency is.” Walter said.  
“Mrs. Finch, what is the emergency you've been calling about?”  
“Walter I need to meet you right now!”  
Walter instantly recognized the voice, Kate was an old girlfriend from college who he had fallen in love with. She was one of the few people who was patient with him and put up with his terrible people skills.  
“I’m at the Metro Plaza Hotel and I need you to come meet me.” She sounded desperate.  
“Kate, what is this about?” Walter asked, suddenly afraid his coworkers were eavesdropping.  
“I need to tell you in person, just please come.” She said.  
“I’ll be there soon.” Walter said and then hung up.  
Walter started walking to the car when Paige stopped him.  
“What’s the emergency?” Paige asked.  
“Nothing,” Walter lied. “Just an old friend who wanted to talk.”  
“You had friends?” Toby asked. “That doesn’t seem like you at all.”  
“Yes, I had friends.” Walter replied. “Anyway, she just wants to talk, I’ll be back soon,”  
Before anybody else could ask any more questions Walter told Paige goodbye and got in his car.  
On his drive over Walter thought about the last time he had talked to Kate. He had broken up with her so he could go take care of Megan. She had seemed fairly understanding and wished him luck. ‘Why contact me now?’ Walter wondered.  
When he got to the hotel he saw her standing outside with a girl who looked about ten.  
“So Kate why did you call me?” Walter asked.  
She took in a deep breath and finally looked at him and said, “Walter I should have done this a long time ago but I was afraid of how you would react.”  
She then grabbed the little girl's hand and said very nervously, “Walter this is Abby, she is your daughter.”


	2. Chapter 2

Walter suddenly felt light headed, Kate continued talking but he couldn't hear her, she may as well have been speaking gibberish.

"Walter, Walter, Walter!" She said, bringing him back to reality. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, i'm fine, but this is a lot to process, just give me a second." He replied.

"Look, I know this is a lot to process but it's true, you are a father." She told him in as calm a tone as she could.

"Why did you never tell me?" He asked. "Why wait until now?"

She suddenly looked very sheepish and avoided looking him in the eyes.

Finally she spoke, "I found out I was pregnant after you had left, I tried to contact you but I was never able to."

"I figured that you were so engrossed in trying to help your sister that you were completely shutting out everything. I didn't want to deal with that Walter, I couldn't. So I never told you, I figured it would be easier for everybody that way, Abby wouldn't have to deal with an emotionally distant father and you could continue helping your sister."

For the first time since Kate told Walter Abby was his daughter, he allowed himself to look at Abby. She looked a lot like him.

Walter then turned his attention back to Kate and was surprised to find tears in her eyes.

"I'm telling you now because i'm in trouble." She said. "I lost my job, my car is broken, and I have no place to stay!"

Finally, she looked him in the eye and said, "Please, we need your help. If you won't do it for me do it for her."

Walter looked at the both of them, neither looked like they had eaten a proper meal in weeks and both seemed exhausted.

"Alright, i'll help, you can stay at the garage I work at, there's an rv you can stay in until you're back on your feet."

"Thank you Walter, you have no idea how much this means to me!" She said. She then proceeded to collect her and Abby's things and put them in his car.

While she was doing that, Walter turned his attention to Abby.

"Hi Abby." He greeted. "I'm Walter."

"Hi Walter." She replied.

Walter suddenly felt really awkward, his daughter had just called him by his first name.

Kate interrupted and told Abby to get in the car.

Suddenly Walter realized something, he would have to tell the team that he had a daughter and that she and her mother would be staying in the garage. He doubted any of them would be ecstatic about the fact.

'This is not going to be easy for me.' He thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and please review.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and please review.


End file.
